Mr Monk and the Muuuurder?
by Anna Gaskill
Summary: The Santa Barbra Police Department is having a hard time. As a favor, the San Francisco Police Department is lending out their private consultant. Shawn isn't too happy to have another consultant on his turf, even if it's world famous detective Monk.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own, any of the content. This is just for fun and I'm making no profit off of it.  
****  
Warning: If you haven't seen the very last episode of Monk then some of the stuff wont make sense and it will indeed have spoilers! Same with the episodes of Psych. I want to try to keep things as close as I can to it fitting in so I'll be using references to past shows. If you don't want to know anything you've missed then might not want to read this.**

**  
**

**Mr. Monk and the Muuurder?  
INTRODUCTION**

_1989_

_Shawn is in the middle of a crowd of students in an empty field. The group is surrounding a kid who is huddled up, guarding his head with his hands. The other kids are laughing and making fun of the kid. Shawn is standing there and smiling until his father, dressed in his officers uniform, comes and breaks the group up. _

_"Shawn!" He yells, clearly upset with his son. "What do you think you were doing?" _

_Shawn shrugs his shoulders and looks at the kids scattering in each direction. "Everyone else was doing it." He says._

_"How many times have I told you that that is not an answer." He snaps. The terrified kid starts crying and runs into Mr. Spencer's arms. "Why were you picking on this kid?" _

_"Because he's weird." Shawn answers as if it's an acceptable excuse. "He refuses to go outside and play during recess and everything always has to be even or he gets upset."_

_The man looks down at his son in disbelief. "So you're picking on someone because he's different? You're no different than him, son, you know. That little ability of yours that you don't want anyone to know about? What if I just go shout it to the school now."_

_The boy looks horrified at the suggestion. "Dad, no! They'll all think I'm a freak!" _

_"So what's your point?" He asks, clearly unimpresesd by his son's defense. "Not only will you have garage duty for a week, but I believe that Mrs. Baker would love for you to clean hers as well. Give you a chance to actually get to know Billy here." His father said. Leaning over looking into Shawns eyes, he waved a finger in front of his nose. "If I ever catch you doing anything like this again then you will regret it. You don't pick on people, Shawn, even if they are different."_

Present Day

"We're going to need to bring some help in on this one. The San Francisco Police Department is going to lend us their private consultant. Turns out he's some kind of world class private detective."

"No need." Detective Lassiter said with full confidence. "We'll get this one, Chief. O'Hara and I got this!" O'Hara stood silently with raised eyebrows, shocked that Lassiter has said such a statement when they weren't any closer to finding the suspect than they were a week ago. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She quickly closed it and stared back at the Chief.

"No you don't, Detective! There have already been four deaths and you've gotten no where! I'll be damned if I'm going to let another person be killed."

Shawn glanced beside him to his partner with a disgusted look on his face. "Dude," He whispered, nudging him in the side. "Did you hear that?"

Gus nodded his head looking just as upset as Shawn. "They're calling someone else in!" He exclaimed, peering through the blinds of Chief Vick's office.

The thought of someone else on his turf appalled him. "That's so not happening." Shawn said. His mind was racing quickly to think of some sort of plan to get on the case, but it always drifted back to the fact that they hadn't asked him first. "I can't believe they didn't ask us if we knew anything!" He ranted.

"But we don't know anything." Gus said, straightening his stance.

"That's not the point!" Shawn said, waving him off. "I've got to stop them."

Before Gus could stop him, Shawn had already opened the door to the office where Chief Vick, Detective Lassiter, and Detective O'Hara stood. "Oh!" He exclaimed, grabbing his head in an overly dramatic fashion with one hand and reaching out with the other. "I sensed that you need some help." He said in an eerily calm voice. Glancing around the room through his fingers over his face he noticed the case file on the Chief's desk reading, "The Moonlight Killer". They had released a press conference not too long ago stating that they were getting close to solving the case. The slim folder laying on her desk indicated the exact opposite. Gus entered the room shortly behind him and watched as Shawn pretended to get a psychic vision.

"It hurts. The pain…" He said, clutching his chest. His other hand focused on his temple. "Thousands of girls screaming…" He yelled. Vick and O'Hara stared intently at him while Lassiter has his less than impressed expression on his face. "Twilight! It burns my eyes!" He exclaimed.

The Chief rolled her eyes while O'Hara looked somewhat offended. "It's a good romance novel." She said in defense.

"Really, Jules?" Shawn said in disbelief and snapping out of his trance. "I thought you were smarter than to get caught up in all that." He said. Shaking his head he walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok. I don't think any less of you for fawning over a shirtless seventeen year old. A little creepy, yes, but…"

"Is that all, Mr. Spencer?" The Chief interrupted.

"No!" Shawn said quickly. "I sense you need help with The Moonlight Killer. Despite the fact that the mayor has already released a public statement you are no where near to catching this guy. And he will strike again. Soon."

The Chief looked defeated as, even though his information was vague, it was accurate enough to convince her. "Fine, Mr. Spencer. You're hired. We need all the help we can get for this one. However, you will be working with someone else. San Francisco is lending us their consultant for this case as a favor for helping them solve the Mundey Murders last year ."

"If their consultant is such a genius then how come they needed your help?" Gus wondered from near the door.

The Chief looked a little irritated that the question was asked. "Because he was out of town, Mr. Guster, on vacation with his daughter."

Gus nodded his head in understanding and backed a few feet into the blinds. Chief Vick scared him a little bit--and he wasn't afraid to admit that, either.

"He'll arrive tomorrow at the airport. Detective Lassiter, O'Hara, be sure that you're there exactly on time to pick him up. Be early if you have to, but don't be late. He's a little…" The Chief struggled to find the right word.

"Persnickety?" O'Hara chirped.

"Obsessive?" Lassiter suggested quickly after her like it was a contest that he needed to win.

"Compulsive." Gus added, staring at Lassiter.

"A little loopy?" Shawn asked moving his finger around in a circle to illustrate his point.

"Eccentric." The Chief finished, rolling her eyes as all the assumptions--although they weren't far off. The captain from the SFPD had already warned her over the phone that this detective had certain problems with certain things. He had improved since finding the murderer of his wife, but at the same time he still wasn't completely cured.

"No problem, Chief. We can handle it." Shawn said with full confidence. Gus looked at his friend doubtfully, but didn't say anything in front of the others. "We'll come by tomorrow when he gets here. Then we'll follow you guys to the crime scene. He can check it out and I'll see if I can get any psychic readings from the place." He said. The Chief simply nodded. That was everyone's cue to leave the room--there wasn't anymore they could do at that moment.

"A world class famous detective." O'Hara said with a hint of awe in her voice.

"I didn't know you were into that sort of thing, Jules." Shawn said, eyeing the girl up and down. "You know I'm climbing my way up that ladder. I'm Santa Barbra famous." He said, flipping his head like a model with long flowing hair would do.

O'Hara rolled her eyes and walked past him. Although she was able to hide it from him, she couldn't hide it from herself as a small smile and a slight blush made its way onto her face.

Gus stood there with a dubious look on his face. "What?" Shawn asked defensively.

"The only thing you'll be famous for is B-Sing everyone." He stated. Lifting his head up with his nose slightly in the air, Gus sauntered off towards the exit.

"Oh, now that was just…" Shawn started, but he couldn't find a word to suit the remainder of that sentence. "something." He said, shaking his head. "Wait up!" He called after noticing how far ahead of him Gus was. He jogged to catch up to him.


	2. Chapter One

**Mr. Monk and the Muuurder?  
CHAPTER ONE**

Detective Adrian Monk squirmed uncomfortably like a child in the back seat of the squad car. "Natalie," He complained, not wanting to be there in the first place let alone in the back seat. "I need more room." He wined.

The blond haired woman by his side looked slightly frustrated. "Mr. Monk, I'm already over as much as I possibly can be." She informed him, huddling herself against the right side to create more room for her boss. As much as she hated her job sometimes he was the one who wrote her checks and she tried her hardest to make him happy (ever since the closing of Trudy's case he had been a little easier to please, though not by much).

"Is he ok?" A voice from the front asked. It was from Detective Carlton Lassiter of the Santa Barbra Police Department--they would be working with him and Detective Juliet O'Hara, but that's all they knew so far about anything.

Natalie waved her hand and rolled her eyes. "Oh, he's fine, Mr. Lassiter." She told the detective in a nonchalant tone. She knew better than to listen to Monk…he was fine even if he didn't believe that he was.

"Detective Lassiter." He corrected, staring in his mirror to the backseat.

His partner, O'Hara, rolled her eyes. "Carlton," She hissed him with a stern look on her face.

He didn't seem to think he had done anything wrong and became defensive of himself. "What?" He asked, looking in the back seat making sure that he hadn't offended their guests.

"It's alright." She assured the woman with a friendly smile. "Detective," She said to Lassiter, putting enunciation on the word so he wouldn't miss it. He seemed pretty pleased by this and didn't catch her sarcastic undertone. "Mr. Monk will be fine in the back seat." She said with a glare towards the man beside her.

"No. I wont be." He said in a weak tone. "I'll die."

"Oh, Mr. Monk. You're over exaggerating!" Natalie sighed. "You wont die!"

"I will." He wined, leaning his head against the window and closing his eyes. "I can feel it."

Detective O'Hara looked extremely worried and concerned as she continually glanced in the back seat. "Maybe Carlton could pull over and Mr. Monk," She paused to make sure that she had his name right, but continued when no corrections were made. "and I could switch seats? He could ride in the front?"

Adrian and Natalie answered at the same time with opposite answers making the two detectives in the front seat exchange confused glances at each other. "Oh, fine!" Monk said giving in. His voice still sounded strained as if he weren't pleased with his final decision, but Natalie was right. He was pretty much just being a baby at this point and deep down he knew it. Old habits died hard, though. "So what's the case?" Monk asked, trying to take his mind off of where he was.

"The Moonlight Killer." Carlton said, a little too enthusiastically.

Natalie looked a little confused at this answer. "Don't you guys already have someone in custody?"

The smile on Carlton's face vanished quickly at the reminder of his failure. Juliet patted her partner on the back before taking over. "No. The mayor didn't want cause panic in the city since we find no patterns in the killing other than it deals with the phases of the moon."

"That seems a little risky." Natalie commented with a frown.

"Why would he do that? Why would he make a move that would practically ruin his career?" Monk asked, his interest slowly peaking. He rolled his shoulders as if warming up for a race. "And are we headed to the crime scene now?"

"Yes." Lassiter said quickly--a little too quickly.

Juliet threw her partner a glare. "We need to go back to the station first for the guys." She said.

"O'Hara!" Lassiter whined. Juliet looked at him firmly and stood her ground. Lassiter frowned, defeated.

Hearing Juliet and thinking her terminology to be some kind of cool slang, Monk repeated the last couple of words she said like a little boy hoping to be liked. "Gotta go for the guys, Nat. We gotta go for the guys."


	3. Chapter Two

**Mr. Monk and the Muuuurder?**  
**CHAPTER TWO**

"Please tell me you looked at the case file." Gus asked as they sat waiting in his little blue Echo.

Shawn rolled his eyes and looked out the window of the car. "Of course I looked at it, Gus. I always look at it."

"That's a damn lie!" He snapped. Inside he had wanted to smack his friend on the shoulder, but instead he took to angrily looking out the window himself.

"C'mon, Gus. What could possibly be in there? The police know nothing about what's going on. Otherwise they wouldn't need to bring me or this other consultant in on the case." Although Shawn had a point, Gus didn't want to admit that his friend was right. Not this time. Not yet, anyway. "You know how hard it is sometimes to get on a case. They let us in easily on this one. Too easily. They're desperate. And that's why I don't need to read the file."

As Carlton pulled his car in the parking lot, Shawn hastily got out of the car. Gus scrambled to be just as fast, but was slightly behind and a little more clumsy about it.

"Lassie!" Shawn called, holding his arms out for a hug. "Come on now. Don't leave me hanging." He said while ignoring the glare that he was getting. Shoving his way past an irritated Lassiter, Shawn headed over to see the person he would be working with.

An attractive woman with short blond hair stepped gracefully out of one side of the car while an older man stumbled awkwardly out of the other. "Natalie! Help!" He yelled as he somehow managed to become tangled within his own arms. Shawn and Gus stared helplessly and confused at the sight.

"_He _is a famous world class detective?" Shawn asked incredulously. There was no use in hiding the disappointment in his voice. He ignored the glare that Gus gave him and continued. "Look at him. He's like a puppy or something. A wounded puppy. There's no way this guy can solve a case. He can't even get out of a car."

Being too busy looking at Lassiter and O'Hara, he failed to notice the pair walking up behind him. It was too late as a throbbing pain soon appeared in his shoulders.

The woman who had gotten out of the car had suddenly transformed from a beautiful angel to a bloodthirsty beast as she slammed his arm. The man looked helpless and defeated beside her, but she held a stern look at Shawn as if a mother scolding a child. He was actually frightened.

"How dare you." She snapped at him. "Who do you think you are talking about people like that? You have some nerve."

Lassiter, looking extremely satisfied with what the woman had done, decided that he should be the one to introduce them. "Spencer, this is Natalie Teeger. She's the assistant to Detective Adrian Monk."

"_The _Adrian Monk?" Gus asked in awe. Walking forward he took Monk's hand in his own and shook it firmly. Monk squirmed a bit in his grasp, but Gus was too star-struck to notice. "I'm a huge fan. I've been keeping track of you in the paper. The way you solved that case on that submarine…that was amazing. I couldn't do anything like that."

Shawn raised his eye brows as he examined Monk. "It was nothing." Monk said, waving it off, but looking quite pleased with the praise he was receiving.

"Dude," Gus said while nudging Shawn in the side. "This guy's a legend. I can't believe we're working with him."

"Yeah." Shawn nodded with a little less enthusiasm. "Great."

"And who are you?" Natalie asked. It was almost as if she was challenging him.

Taking her hand in his, Shawn rubbed it gently. "I am Shawn Spencer." He said overdramatically. She narrowed her eyebrows in confusion and jerked her hand away. "You'll learn to love me. Soon you will be so infatuated with me that you wont be able to stop thinking about me. Ever." Shawn stated as a fact. She snickered at his statement and took a step back. "Anyway. I," Shawn paused for a moment for dramatic effect. "Am a psychic."

Monk scoffed.

"Enough with the introductions." Lassiter said, pushing his way through the crowd. "We have a murderer to catch and we're not going to do it standing around."

Gus heaved a heavy sigh and turned to Natalie. "I don't think this is going to be pretty."

She sighed in agreement.


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: I know I haven't updated in forever and I bet most of you thought this was dead. To be honest I had no plans to ever update it again. I never knew where I was going with it to begin with. The only thing I knew was that the world needed some Monk/Psych goodness and I felt like attempting some. But due to the lovely feedback I've been receiving and the private messages asking me to please continue, I've decided to write a little something-something for you all as a thank you. After two years there is a new hopefully decent chapter and it's dedicated to everyone who has reviewed or messaged me asking me to add another chapter. Now I started this fic a long time ago, so the time lines might not match up. And I'm not good at mysteries or anything like that, but -shrugs-. It's all just for fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I take credit for any the characters or anything like that. They belong to their respective owners.

**Mr. Monk and the Muuuurder?**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Shawn and Gus arrived at the crime scene a little after everyone else due to the fact that Shawn's non-existent low-blood sugar was acting up and the only thing that could save his life supposedly was a smoothie. The two of them skipped up the stairs slurping their drinks loudly until they reached the door.

"Well this is new," Gus said, pausing at the entrance. The caution tape which was normally crisscrossed was now in two parallel straight lines.

Shawn looked impressed. "Finally. They've come to embrace my love of limbo," he said with a straight face, bowing his head in gratitude. "How low can you go, Gus?" he asked, smacking his friendly lightly in the chest with the back of his head before he bent backwards and shimmed underneath the yellow ribbon.

While Gus tried to do the same it only resulted in a stumble where he almost fell backwards. He decided to be more serious about the matter at hand and simply bent underneath the tape (though he made sure to swat at it angrily in an act of defiance before it was completely out of his reach once he was underneath it).

"You're late," Lassiter said with a stern expression on his face. He was clearly unimpressed and not amused with the two of them as they entered the room.

"Oh, Lassie," Shawn mused. "You're just jealous you don't have a delicious icy-cold beverage made out of real fruit by the _King _of smoothies."

Shawn took another loud slurp of his drink while Gus lifted his own plastic cup as if giving a toast. He added after Shawn, "You know that's right."

Natalie, who happened to be standing on the other side of the room beside Detective O'Hara, leaned forward a bit in order to get a look at the two late arrivals. She scoffed, crossing her arms at the two of them. Shaking her head, she leaned back in the line while asking incredulously, "You actually brought smoothies to a crime scene?"

Taking a few long strides over to stand beside the woman, Shawn fell in line beside her and leaned in close. He spoke in a soft tone though it was still loud enough for those around him to hear. "You know I would have gotten you one, but I was hoping that maybe we could get one after this. Or dinner. Together. The two of us. Mano-e-smoothie."

"Wow," Natalie chuckled, her mouth hanging open slightly as she was fascinated by the audacity of the man (though she was a bit flattered by the type of attention she was receiving). Her reply was none other than a simple 'no'. Juliet looked relieved with that answer though her attempts to hide the fact that she'd been worried in the first place by keeping her eyes forward were rather paltry at best.

Meanwhile, Monk was trying to carefully examine the crime scene, however, the loud noises made by Shawn's slurping proved to be a great distraction for the detective. "C-could you please stop that?" Monk asked, tilting his head to the side, hoping that his shoulder would cover his ears enough to block out the sound. "It's really distracting."

"Sorry!" Shawn exclaimed loudly with a laugh before repeating more quietly in a whisper, "Sorry." Turning over to Gus, he lowered his voice so only his best friend could hear. "World class detective distracted by a straw? Come on." He scoffed while rolling his eyes.

After a few minutes of standing there, Monk stopped. "Did you find something, Mr. Monk?" Natalie asked as she walked over by his side to see where he was pointing to.

"That rug," he said. "It's unraveling." Monk lifted his head curiously as he asked, "Does anyone have a sewing kit or anything? To just patch that up there…" His voice trailed off as he looked from each face and noticed the strange looks the others were giving him. He rolled his shoulders slightly in an attempt to shake it off before saying, "But it's not a big deal, really." Every so often though his eyes would wander back to the rug to show that it was actually a bigger deal for him than he was trying to pretend it was in order to be accepted.

Shawn was now examining the crime scene in his own unique way. The first thing he happened to notice was a yellow wrapper peeking out from underneath the couch. He noticed it right away because it just so happened to be the wrapper for a snicker doodle-and he ate them himself. It had no relevance to the crime, but he couldn't help but turn to Gus and point it out to him if only because he was entertained by the fact that he had something in common with the deceased.

He became more serious as he noticed a picture on one of the tables of the young woman with the major. Shawn looked over to see Monk getting closer to the frame. As the man neared, Shawn called out quickly to get everyone's attention, "I'm getting something!"

Almost everyone's attention turned to him. The only one who didn't was the skeptical Monk and he simply continued to see the world through the picture frame he made with his hands before they finally rested upon the picture.

"Did you know that the victim knew the mayor?" he asked the officers. Shawn's thunder was stolen as the attention was back on Monk again. The young man gripped his hair before he dropped his arms with a frustrated sigh of defeat. "It just seems odd with what you told me about the mayor in the car and now discovering she has ties to him," Monk continued as he edged closer to the picture. "He has his arm around her waist. And his hand there…he's not wearing his ring."

Even Shawn had to do a double take on that one. While he'd noticed the fact that the mayor was in the picture, he hadn't noticed those smaller details and he wondered how he could have missed them. Normally he was on top of such things! Then, as if to rub salt on the wound, Monk stood back up and looked over to Shawn. "I'm sorry for interrupting. You were saying?" It was obvious by the infliction in his voice that he didn't believe that Shawn was a psychic at all.

"Just…" Shawn said, kicking his feet against the floor as he tried to think of something to say. He couldn't say the same thing that Monk had said and he was a little peeved about that. His delivery would have been much better, he thought-it would have had pizzazz! Failing to come up with anything, he said the first thing that came to his mind. Solemnly bowing his head, he told them all, "The victim enjoyed Snicker doodles." Natalie snorted, covering her mouth quickly at the revelation. She certainly hadn't expected that and she'd found it humorous. In fact she found their nontraditional ways of doing things entertaining. Shawn however was still upset that Monk had beat him to it. "I'm getting spiritual blockage," he said after a minute. "I need some fresh air."

"Well find it on the way to your car, Spencer," Lassiter ordered him as he pushed past. "This is the biggest lead we've got. We'll be stopping by to ask the mayor a few questions. You can meet us over there." Then with a huge smile, he added, "Or you don't have to come since we have Monk here."

"Oh no," Shawn said. "We're coming," he exclaimed as the others filed. Shawn went after them as he called out loudly behind them, "And you can bet that we're going to be the ones to solve this case!"


End file.
